


you watched me fall, now see me rise

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Blended Melodies of Dark & Light [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: “What is it now?”“I haven’t breathed a word.”“Exactly...”[ Mergana Conversations & Snippets ]





	you watched me fall, now see me rise

“Oh, gods. Gods.”

“Are you going to finish your task of ending me, Emrys?”

“I… I thought I killed you.”

“Do not flatter yourself. I died long before this.”

“I can help you heal that wound. It’s still bleeding out.”

“Keep away from me. I can stomach my own wounds.”

“But, really, I can help you not feel the pain.”

“Without feeling the pain, I could not feel anything.”

“Do you _want_ me to keep fighting you until one of us is truly gone, Morgana?”

“Perhaps — but that opportunity has passed you by, because Arthur’s dead now. You can’t use him an excuse to kill me anymore. You don’t have his pain to fuel that drive to slay me.”

“You honestly are a monstrous woman.”

“Silly boy. If you think I’m monstrous, then you have never seen a real monster in your waking life.”

“You ran away from your trials, Morgana.”

“Of course I did. Camelot is not mine, and I am not Camelot's.”

“What is it now?”

“I haven’t breathed a word.”

“Exactly! You’re angry with me.”

“No, I am not. Not anymore.”

“Liar. I can see it, plain as day. You are always angry with me.”

“What you are seeing is only my disappointment in you, Emrys.”

“Wait, Mor — ”

“— No.”

“I beg you! Give us one _last_ chance to mend things! Here and now.”

“It’s not that simple, Emrys! You cannot mend everything simply by holding my hand and laughing it off.”

“We can try. Just let me try, Morgana.”

“You really shouldn’t be this merciful, you know.”

“No?”

“No. Trust me. All the wrong people will take advantage of that.”

“Oh good grief, Morgana! If you still feel that strongly about testing my trustworthiness, then perhaps you should string me up in chains again. Have your wicked way with me and see how it ends!”

“Hmm.”

“Wait… what is that look for?”

“What look? I have no idea what you are talking about….”

“That look. That girlish little smirk, that suggestive glance. Are you actually considering stringing me up in chains now?”

“Well, I have to acknowledge, dear Emrys, that it _is_ an intriguing proposal.”

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t you dare. Don’t say that to me, Emrys!”

“But, it’s the truth. My truth. I do love you. You hear me, you stupid stubborn, little witch?”

“I don’t care if it is your truth or a lie! I can’t hear it. I can’t bear it.”

“Morgana, please, calm yourself. Don’t cry —”

“— No, no, I can’t! I just can’t. Not again.”

“Morgana, I’m giving you another opening! I’m granting you my heart on a silver platter. Why won’t you take it?”

“Because it’s too hard. It’s not worth it, and it always ends! It always ends in ruin and blood.”

“You’re — you’re murdering me. you’re slowly killing me, are you aware of that?”

“Good!”

“You can’t still mean that.”

“No, I do. Because now we are even!”

“People are staring at us, Morgana.”

“So?”

“Are we truly that strange together, even after all this time?”

“Maybe they’re just jealous...”

“Of us together, or of us being strange?”

“It being strange just makes our story far more interesting than theirs, don’t you think?”

“Astonishing! Look at you being the optimist for once. I must be rubbing off on you finally.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself.”

**//**


End file.
